1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety belt construction, and more specifically to a safety belt construction of the type including a belt adapted to be secured about the body a wearer, and a safety line adapted to be secured through a connector to suitable anchorage on a structure being worked upon to prevent a workman from falling from the structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety belt constructions which are designed to protect a wearer from injury be checking a fall are well known in the prior art. These constructions generally include a buckle at one end of a belt for retaining the belt in a closed condition about the body of a wearer. In addition, a separate connector is attached to the belt, and one end of a safety line is secured thereto. The other end of the safety line generally includes a connector which is adapted to be attached to suitable anchorage in a structure which is being worked upon to thereby check the fall of the wearer. A safety belt construction of the above-described type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,446, issued to Rose.
The inclusion of both a safety line connector and a buckle attached to a belt of a safety belt construction enhances material costs. In addition, the fabrication of such a safety belt construction is somewhat complicated by the fact that both the safety line connector and buckle must be separately secured to the belt.